


Leverage

by prettywellfunded



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Barebacking, Coercion, F/M, Forced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Not!Fic, Sloppy Seconds, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, girl!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/pseuds/prettywellfunded
Summary: When Bucky displeases his employer a few too many times, Tony knows just what he wants for his pound of flesh.(more Tony/Peter + Bucky/Peter than Tony/Bucky/Peter. ft girl!Peter)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on discord ~ November 4, 2019.
> 
> another not-really-a-fic

Oof, so, let's say Tony is a Very Bad Man running some criminal enterprise, and Bucky's his employee. 

A useful employee, but not a very obedient one. He's a little too soft, a little too…moral. He balks sometimes, when Tony can't afford him to balk. 

He balks one time too many, and Tony tells him he's sorely tempted to put a bullet in his brain and be done with it.

"But," Tony says, "I'd hate to orphan your daughter. She's such a cute little thing, too. I could pick up the slack and play Daddy for you, but she'd still be traumatized. She loves you, doesn't she, Buck?"

And Bucky's terrified because he knows Tony's proclivities, and he knows what's about to be asked of him.

"In the name of not scarring sweet little Pete, I'm going to give you a chance to prove your loyalty once and for all. You're going to let me have your girl – just once – so there's no need for her to find a replacement Daddy. I get her, she gets you, and we all walk away happy. Remind me again, how old is she now?"

Tony's using that tone where he's making a point, not asking a real question. Bucky barely has the air to answer, "Fifteen."

Tony nods, slowly, considering. "Damn, you know, it's been a while since I had a virgin. Fifteen. This'll be fun. She's a good girl, right, Buck? Nobody's gotten there before me?"

It's all Bucky can do to leave without throwing hands.

*

Bucky is...torn. On the one hand, they have no family – if Bucky dies, Pete goes into the system. Or, Tony volunteers to take custody and Bucky can't do shit because he's dead. 

On the other hand, what kind of father is he if he even thinks about this?

In the end, Pete somehow learns about the offer, and because Peter's balls are bigger than her sense of self-preservation in any form, she volunteers as tribute.

*

Arrangements are made, and Tony insists that Bucky deliver her to him personally. Then when they arrive, Tony insists Bucky come up for a drink. ("There are times when a girl just needs her dad, am I right, Buck? You'll both feel so much better if you're together."). 

Tony pours two scotches, invites Bucky to sit, and when Pete (who has mostly been ignored up until now) goes to sit as well, Tony pats his lap and says, "Your seat is right here, sweetheart."

She's blushing as she climbs into Mr. Stark's lap – he hooks his arm around her waist right away. She's never _sat_ in a grown man's lap before (except her dad) and they all know why they're here. 

Her dad is _right there_ , clenching his teeth, trying not to let his hands curl into fists, and Tony is grinning like he's having the time of his fucking life.

He strikes up a conversation with Bucky – it doesn't even matter about what, it's just another bullshit power play – and Pete is starting to get a little pissed on her dad's behalf.

It builds and builds, but she's able to hold it in until Mr. Stark's hand wanders to her ass and her dad looks like he's about to come up swinging and get himself killed. 

So Pete – without thinking it through at all – interrupts Mr. Stark with, "Are we going to do this, or just sit here all night?"

Tony stops and turns to look at her and her belly does a flip, because suddenly he looks as dangerous as her dad says he is. " I wasn't aware you were this eager. Actually, that's a great idea. Why don't you take your clothes off?"

And Pete looks pointedly at her dad (who is sheet white – to her mind, that's an improvement over pissed off. Scared, he's less likely to end up sleeping with the fishes). "Shouldn't he leave first?"

And Tony says, "Nah, I don't think so. We're having such a nice conversation."

Now her bluff is being called and Pete's getting scared. She just freezes up.

"Well? I thought you were impatient to get the party started."

Pete tries to backpeddle a little, like, "I can't get naked in front of my dad." 

"Hmm." Tony tips his head and studies her. "Is your dad a pervert? Presumably he's seen you without clothes at some point in time."

Pete feels her own temper start to rise. "I was a kid. That's not...it's different now."

"Oh, so he _is_ a pervert. You're worried that as soon as he sees your tits he's going to start sneaking into your bedroom at night."

"NO!"

Tony shrugs. "So what's the problem?"

Pete steals a glance at her dad, who is still pale (Bucky is suddenly, sinkingly sure of where this is headed) and he gives her a nod. "It's fine, sweetheart, just do what he says."

Pete's hands are shaking a little as she takes off her clothes. Tony is watching unabashedly, and her dad's eyes are on his drink. She hesitates at her bra and panties, but Tony gives her a Look and she takes them off.

Tony whistles, just drinking in the picture, then turns to Bucky and says, "Christ, is it any _wonder_ I want to fuck her?"

When no one smiles or laughs, Tony mutters, "Tough room," then draws Pete back into his lap.

So now, Pete's pretty much back where she started – in Mr. Stark's lap, having her ass groped while her dad watches and tries not to murder anyone – only now, she also doesn't have clothes.

When Mr. Stark offers her some scotch, she doesn't hesitate. Underage drinking is the least of their fucking problems. 

Mr. Stark smirks when she snatches the glass from his hand and – because she's still pissed – she slams the whole thing back (and proceeds to sputter and cough because oh god, what the hell).

Mr. Stark starts CRACKING UP. "Jesus, she is a chip right off your block, Barnes. Pigheaded and impatient. Speaking of which, eyes up, buddy, you're not having a conversation with your booze, you're having one with me."

Pete's dad fixes his eyes on Mr. Stark, jaw flexing as he grinds his teeth.

"See? Pigheaded," Mr. Stark says to Pete, like it's an inside joke or something. 

She scoffs.

Everything's starting to feel kind of warm and hazy. Mr. Stark and her dad are talking – Mr. Stark jovially, her dad pissed and grudging – but she finds she's not interested in what they're saying.

And then Mr. Stark starts...touching her. Not actually paying her any attention, just the hand on her ass slips down and starts teasing over her labia, and after a while (during which time she's breathing heavier and heavier, and Tony's looking more and more self-satisfied and Bucky's looking murderous), he brushes her clit – too directly – and she gasps.

The pretense of conversation grinds to a halt.

Suddenly Mr. Stark is looking at her, one hand on her face demanding attention, other hand _down there_ being distracting, and through the fog of too much liquor too fast, Pete is desperately grateful she isn't sober.

Mr. Stark actually looks kind of nice for the moment. He's smiling. He drops an affectionate kiss on her lips (so quick that it's over before she knows it's happening) and says, "Look at you, baby – all hot and bothered. You're sopping wet, dripping all over my fingers."

Pete just kind of stares at him, feeling...warm.

He strokes her cheek. "Can you admit that for me? Be a good girl. Just say, 'my pussy's soaking wet for you, Mr. Stark. You've made me horny.'"

Pete's mouth feels a little dry. The room is slowly spinning but it's fine if she just focuses on Mr. Stark, like a fixed point when you spin or do cartwheels. "'m wet for you, Mr. Stark. I'm so...I'm so horny."

Mr. Stark beams like she's a prize student and draws her in for a slightly longer kiss.

Then he pulls back and murmurs, "Now say it to your daddy."

It's a splash of water; she forgot her dad was even _there_. She reels around and sees him, flushed and Not Looking, and she's never been quite so embarrassed in her life.

Suddenly she feels a little sick (the room is spinning so fast).

Mr. Stark says, "Barnes, be a good dad and get your girl some water – I think she was overly ambitious with the scotch."

Reluctantly, Bucky nods and ducks into the kitchen. 

Immediately, Mr. Stark turns to Pete, makes her look at him, and asks very seriously, "Your dad filled you in on all the details of why you're here?"

Confused, Pete nods.

"So you know what's going to happen to him if you don't do exactly what I ask?"

Stomach churning, she nods again.

Her dad comes back with a glass of water and she almost drops it, but Mr. Stark helps her. Everything seems to go on hold while she finishes the glass, a little bit at a time. She tries to think it through, but her mind is racing in circles, she's drunk, and Mr. Stark has all the leverage here.

Mr. Stark tips the last sip into her mouth a little too fast, and water dribbles down her chin. He sets the glass aside and wipes the stray water away.

Then he looks at her seriously and says, "Well? What'll it be."

"I'll do it," she whispers.

"Good girl. Now look him in the eye."

Pete's only consolation is that her dad looks as mortified as she does while she forces the words out. "I'm...I'm wet. Mr. Stark made me horny."

"Good girl," Mr. Stark repeats, and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Now you get a reward. Want to know what it is?"

Pete hesitates – she's not sure she wants to find out what Mr. Stark calls a reward – but she knows that her job right now is playing along.

So she says yes.

Tony gives her two fingers to suck on and tells her to make them wet, and she does, even though it's embarrassing and he's kind of leering at her. Then he slides those fingers between her legs and starts toying around her clit. 

Pete has to bite her bottom lip immediately to keep from making a sound…it feels _really_ good.

"How often do you play with yourself, darling?" Mr. Stark asks.

She tries to shrug off the question but he tsks in disapproval. So then she tries to be vague: "Before bed."

"Every night?"

Pete nods.

Tony clucks his tongue like she's admitted something naughty and shoots Bucky a look. "Dad, did you know your little angel was a thirsty slut?"

And Bucky, who's trying to appease Tony by fixing his eyes in their general direction without _looking_ , grinds out, "It's none of my business." After a second, adds for _her_ , "It's normal."

Tony rolls his eyes.

"What about other people, sweetheart? Has anyone else slipped a greedy hand up your skirt?"

Pete shudders – she doesn't want to be turned on, but she is. "No."

"I'm the first to pet your pussy?"

Pete slicks Mr. Stark's hand and he chuckles. "Do you like that, honey? Do you like that I'm a bad man, taking away a first?"

And Pete, naturally, says, "Fuck. You."

"Don't rush me," Mr. Stark says, "We'll get there."

Pete whimpers when Mr. Stark thrusts two fingers into her cunt, a little bit vindictive.

She sees a twitch from the chair where her dad is sitting.

"Barnes," Tony says. "Is my surprise kicking in, yet?"

"The fuck did you do," her dad growls, and Mr. Stark laughs.

"You should be thanking me for giving you a little assistance, honestly. But I try not to ask more of people than they can realistically give."

"Tony – "

Pete knows there's something important, here, but she can't quite focus for long enough to grasp it. Pete's face is tucked into Tony's shoulder – not a perfect refuge, but it's a port in a storm. She's writhing against Mr. Stark's busy hand, and she can't make herself stop. She's never really liked to finger herself, but he's making it feel so good, and at the same time…at the same time, he's...

"A girl should lose her virginity to someone she loves. Isn't that what they say?"

There's a long, long pause where the only sound is Mr. Stark's fingers thrusting noisily through Pete's slick. Then suddenly, her dad says, "Fuck you, you sick fucking prick."

"You two really are cut from the same cloth. Take it out, Barnes, let me see what we're working with."

"No."

"Hm. Are you saying no to whipping your dick out, or to fucking your lovely daughter?"

"Both."

Oh. _Oh_. Oh, god.

Mr. Stark's voice comes out extra deadly, and Pete shudders hard. "I hope you know that if I take her myself, I'll _literally_ be doing it over your dead body. Do you want that?"

"Daddy, _please_ ," she finally says when he doesn't answer.

Mr. Stark chuckles. Pete knows her dad must understand...she doesn't want him to _die_.

"Yeah, daddy, please," Mr. Stark mocks.

"I'll do what I have to," her dad eventually says.

"Great! Now whip it out so I know how many fingers I'm gonna need to give her." 

Pete keeps her face tucked away as she listens to her dad's fly unzip.

"Hmm," Mr. Stark says, "I think she's good to go. She'll be snug, but she's super fucking wet, so it's gonna feel great."

Mr. Stark removes his fingers from her cunt and she feels weird without them. 

He pulls her head up and kisses her mouth, pats her butt and says, "Scoot, it's showtime."

Nothing feels real as Pete wobbles out of his lap and approaches her dad. She feels even more naked outside Mr. Stark's arms. Her dad can't look at her.

"Climb up there, sweetheart, looks like he's making you do his job. Just hop up and straddle Daddy's lap."

As soon as she gets the nerve and does as Mr. Stark asks, her dad pulls her into a hug; it's warm and familiar – even having her bare skin pressed against his clothes dredges up a very early memory.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he says in her ear. She can tell he's close to crying.

"It's okay, Daddy, let's just...let's just get it over with, alright?"

She feels him nod, then he clears his throat. "Condom?"

"Hmm," Mr. Stark says after a pause. "You got anything a round of antibiotics won't cure?"

"She's...I'm not getting my daughter pregnant, you dick."

"There are pills for that, too," Mr. Stark says. He sounds like he's smirking. "So – herpes? HIV? ...Keep in mind I'll require a doctor's note, later."

Her dad takes a deep breath. "I'm so, so fucking sorry," he says.

"Just do it, Daddy. Please."

He lets go of the hug with one arm and reaches down. Pete feels him lining up, his dick poking where she now feels empty. 

"You sit back," her dad says. "Slow. If you're too scared, I can go instead, but this might be better for you."

At first, it doesn't want to go in, slips through her slick (she gets so wet it's gross). Then she angles her hips a little different and it just…just goes inside.

She slides all the way down on it, smooth, with a sound between a moan and a sigh. It feels _so good_. Doesn't hurt at all. Somehow feels exactly right, like she didn't realize, all those times she got off, that she was missing _this_.

Her dad makes a choked off little sound, and Pete suddenly realizes that she's rocking on it, back and forth, around and around, just enjoying the feel of him in her.

"Fuck me," Mr. Stark says. His voice sounds deeper, gravelly. "You enjoying your first dick, Pete?"

"Uh-huh," she manages.

"You'll like it more once you start to bounce on it."

Pete pulls her face away from her dad's shoulder and looks at his face – his head's tipped back against the chair, his eyes are closed, and he almost looks like he's in pain. She kind of wants him to hug her, to tell her it's alright, but she doesn't want to chance seeing disgust on his face instead.

So instead of asking him to open his eyes, she lifts herself up a little and drops her weight back down. And it's... _oh_. She starts to bounce, like Mr. Stark said, and it's so good. 

Her dad's hands clench down on her hips. His mouth drops open and he's panting. She grinds down her hips in a little circle, just to feel, and it makes him moan, and oh, that's actually...sexy.

She soaks his dick, and his arms come back around her and he starts thrusting up as she drops down, and now she's making these little whimpers on impact.

"Daddy – "

"Fuck," he grunts.

"Daddy, I'm sorry – it feels good..."

He doesn't look at her, but he does pull her close, pressing her face into his shoulder as he takes over thrusting. "It's okay. It's okay, 's okay, 's okay..."

Pete feels her orgasm coming, and her dad fucks her faster, and she buries her teeth in the meat of his shoulder to hold in the sound.

A couple thrusts later, he chokes out a curse and thrusts in as deep as he can before collapsing.

They're allowed to breathe for a minute. In the quiet, she can hear a wet smacking sound from Mr. Stark's direction, and her face gets hot as she realizes what he must be doing.

She barely has time to get embarrassed before he's calling for her to come back to him. She feels her dad tense up underneath her, and he opens his eyes for a moment. He looks weary and sick, but he nods for her to go.

Pete's a lot more slimy between her legs now, and she's worried she'll drip on the rug any second, but Mr. Stark just pulls her into his lap like she isn't gross.

He dips his fingers inside briefly, then holds them up to Pete's mouth.

"Taste," he says when she doesn't open up.

The stuff she sucks off his fingers is a lot saltier than normal, and she's a little confused before Mr. Stark says, "What do you think? You want to suck Daddy's cock some day? Get the batter that made you straight from the source?" and that's when she gets it.

No condom. Her dad came...he came inside her.

"Can we go now?" she asks.

Mr. Stark snorts.

"Your daddy was a warmup, sweetheart."

Tony nudges Pete off his lap and stands up, strips down perfunctorily, then he takes Pete's hand and wraps it around his cock, makes her stroke it a little. 

Then he guides her to lay on her tummy on the couch.

"Barnes, you watch me take your sloppy seconds or the deal's off."

Bucky makes himself look, because this can't have been for nothing, even though the sight of Tony Stark crawling naked on top of his daughter makes his bones itch. 

Tony's gentle, at least, pressing kisses over her shoulders, and Pete kind of sighs, squirming against the couch.

"You want to get fucked again, sweetheart?" he asks quietly.

Pete hates to admit it, but she sort of does. Her dad came before she could finish, which was fine, but she wants…she _wants_.

Mr. Stark's teasing his cock through the mess of her. She spreads her thighs further apart, but he just says, "Words, kitten – use your words."

"Okay. Yes, please."

Mr. Stark rubs his beard against her throat – she can tell that he's smiling. "'Yes please,' what, honey?"

Pete looks over her shoulder. "Yes please, I want to get fucked again?"

"Should I call an escort service? Or your dad could probably go again, those little blue pills work wonders...."

"Um, please, Mr. Stark, I want you to fuck me?"

Mr. Stark nudges the head of his cock against her pussy, just to watch her cat back to meet him. "And why should I do that? Do you need a cock inside you so soon after the last?"

Pete sees her cue, though it's also a mortifying truth. "Please, Mr. Stark, I need your cock. I need it inside me."

"Okay, sweetheart, here it comes."

Mr. Stark hitches one of her knees up and over the edge of the cushion, then Pete feels the stretch. It's a lot more discomfort than her dad's – bigger, thicker around. She tries to keep breathing but it goes a little ragged.

Mr. Stark kisses and nips at her throat, telling her she's a good girl, she's taking his cock so well, she feels so good, until finally, he's all the way inside.

"Oh, angel – fuck, your pussy is heaven."

Pete squirms on his dick, getting used to his size but already feeling greedy.

"Does baby like that? Is Daddy's little girl a size queen?"

Pete whimpers a little. "Feels good."

"I bet it does." Mr. Stark starts to thrust against her ass.

"Please."

"Please what, sweetie. You need more?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay – you just lay right there, princess, and I'll try."

Tony starts fucking her in earnest, thrusting deep. She's a pretty little thing, but Tony's eyes are on her dad, taking in his unfocused stare in their direction. Trying to decide if the lesson's sunk in.

Barnes is useful – if he weren't, he'd be dead because he's such a shit. Good thing he also has a gorgeous slut of a daughter.

It was all Tony could do not to nut as she took her daddy's cock with a happy little sigh.

Tony, though – Tony's gonna make her scream.

He waits until she's good and lathered up, creaming around his dick, before he changes the angle of his thrusts, down and not as deep, a little trial and error until she lets out this startled little sound. Not terribly dramatic at first, but as he hits it again and again, her cries start to build, they're alarmed-sounding enough to snap her daddy out of it.

"M-Mr. Stark!"

"That feel good, punkin?"

"I...I don't – "

Tony pins her hips to keep her from squirming and steps up his pace. She sounds like the track of a porno, to be honest, except that there's nothing fake about it.

Tony watches her dad's face, catches his eyes and doesn't let go.

Yeah, Tony thinks, Bucky sees his place now. Fucked his own daughter on Tony's orders, came inside her virgin pussy, and now has to watch as Tony fucks her so much better that she's incoherent.

Tony wonders how long before Pete comes crawling back for more dick. She needs it, that much is clear. She sure as hell won't get it from daddy. Maybe she'll try some of the boys she knows, first, but then she's gonna crave it…crave a _good_ dicking, and she'll know where to find it.

As she clenches around his dick, coming her brains out, Tony takes his eyes off of Bucky – that business is handled. He presses himself against young, soft skin and fucks her for his own pleasure, enjoying the way she hyperventilates and squirms, oversensitive but probably able to come again if he wanted.

Too bad Tony's done here.

He plants his come deep inside her but doesn't linger. He stands immediately, pulling on his clothes and straightening himself up.

Once he's presentable, he crouches down by the sofa and pets the girl as if he owns her. He can feel Barnes' eyes burning a hole through his skin. 

"So," he says quietly, in deference to the way Pete has passed out. "I now have a video of you fucking your daughter. Clear face shots, her naked in your lap, and it's obvious Tab A's in Slot B. Good news? I don't need to slit your throat the next time you fuck up. Bad news, I can and will take her away in a heartbeat. She'd actually make me a tidy little sideline while you rot in prison."

Tony looks up, straight at Barnes. "But you're not gonna let that happen, are you, Daddy?"

Buck shakes his head, subdued and defeated. Tony pets through Pete's hair – she's prettier than she ought to be, out cold, sprawled on his sofa and leaking two men's come.

He pushes himself to his feet.

"She's a cute kid. She's welcome to take a nap here for a little while before you get dressed and go." Tony tosses a pill packet at Bucky, who catches it on reflex. "Make sure she takes those, huh? I sure as shit don't want kids, and you want to avoid a flipper baby."

Tony doesn't wait to see Bucky's answer before he leaves. It's important to make a strong exit.

Besides, Bucky'll do what he's told.

After all, he loves his daughter.


End file.
